warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ordis/Quotes
General Idle *''"Operator? Ordis wonders... what are you thinking about?"'' *''"I've been thinking, Operator...I thought you'd want to know."'' *''"Operator, I hope you are comfortable? No...we do not seem to have any seats."'' Logging In *''"Welcome, Operator!"'' :: *''"Welcome back, Operator!"'' :: *''"Thank you for returning to me, Operator."'' :: *''"Ordis is pleased to see you."'' :: *''"Ordis has been ea- getting tired of waiting -waiting patiently for your return, Operator!"'' :: Unread Inbox Message(s) * "Inbox messages await the Operator. I wonder what they say...?" :: * "Ordis has received messages for the Operator. ...No, I have not read them." :: * "The inbox has messages for the Operator. Anything about Ordis in there...?" :: * "Check your inbox Operator. Maybe Ordis will get a message some day..." :: Completed Foundry Item *''"Operator, you have foundry items ready- claim them now! -at your earliest convenience."'' :: *''"Operator, my foundry has completed a new item! Does this please the Operator?"'' :: *''"Foundry items ready to claim, Operator."'' :: Archwing Missions Attempting to Leave Beyond Boundries *''"Operator, you are leaving the battle. If you continue any further, I will be forced to extract you and this mission will be a failure!"'' :: Forced Exctraction *''"Very well. Initiating emergency extraction."'' :: During Vor's Prize Discovering Ordis *''"Stop touching me you- what? Are my sensors deceiving me? Operator, is that you?"'' ::link= *''"The Operator is in danger? I will need a few moments to cycle the engines!"'' ::link= Returning to the Ship *''"Operator, you have returned! I am Ordis, ship cephalon, a shadow of my former self. I cannot serve the Operator in such a condition. Order me to self-destruct, I will understand."'' ::link= *''"Lllook at this mmmess. Those sssavagesss. Components have been removed. The lower orbiter compartments have no life-support. Why did the Operator abandon me?"'' ::link= *''"Arsenal management could be restored, if the Operator wishes it."'' ::link= Restoring Arsenal Management *''"You honor Ordis,' nnnow I can supply the Operator with better moderate firepower'. Oh, the violation! Those have been looted as well."'' ::link= *''"Ordis hopes the Operator will pppunish the Grineer for dismantling it."'' ::link= *''"I see the Operator can enable the mod segment now. Ordis would be delighted to show how to upgrade your arsenal. May I recommend fire?"'' ::link= Restoring Mod Segment *''"Operator, I've linked the mod segment to your arsenal now, no need to thank me. UUUPGRADE YOUR WARFRAME NOW. Go to the arsenal to see the weapon upgrade options you have."'' ::link= If the Player Stalls *''"Ordis patiently awaits compliance in using the new arsenal features. It is for the Operator's own good."'' ::link= Restoring Foundry Segment *''"Foundry restored. Here, the Operator will craft many powerful weapons and tools to- EXACT REVENGE FOR DISMANTLING ME! '-to expand your arsenal." ::link= *''"Oh no, Operator, our component storage has been looted as well."'' ::link= Discussion with Darvo *''"Typical Corpus, sure, the blueprint is free, but '''jjjack up the componentsss. Operator, we will need resources in order to build the countermeasure blueprint."'' ::link= *''"Yyyou can go straight to...- Operator, I am sorry."'' ::link= Using the Arsenal *''"An excellent find, Operator. There are hundreds of these mods to locate. If my calculations are correct there are exactly... a lot of possibilities. Install the mod before we can continue."'' ::link= Hunting Captain Vor *''"Operator, what are you waiting for?"'' ::link= *''"Ordis assumes finding Vor implies violence?"'' ::link= If the Player Stalls *''"Hello, Operator? May I suggest you access navigation and save your life? For my sake."'' ::link= If the Player Stalls Installing the Segment *''"Awaiting navigation upgrade."'' ::link= Installing Mercury Nav Segment *''"Oh. Did it have to be Mercury? The heat drives me-''' Solar rail navigation to Mercury enabled, Operator."'' ::link= After Defeating Vor *''"Ordis will gladly assist the Operator in-''' cutting a bloody path -in what ever mission they choose."'' ::link= During Howl of the Kubrow Starting the Quest *''"An Incubator Segment? You want to turn me into a petting zzzoo? Ordis is happy to assist the Operator restoring ship functionality."'' ::link= Obtaining the Incubator Segment *''"Joy. An Incubator. The only segment Ordis is glad th- the savages- looted. I would be happy to help you install it."'' ::link= If the Player Stalls Installing the Segment *''"Ordis awaits Incubator Segment installation, Operator. No need to rush."'' ::link= If the Player Fails to Find an Egg *''"No egg yet? Don't despair, Operator. Nothing good ever came out of an egg."'' ::link= *''"Ordis wonders how rare these Kubrow eggs are."'' ::link= While the Kubrow is Hatching *''"Look. What an odd little nose it has. Well, I suppose there are worse things."'' ::link= *''"Fantastic. It's hatching. Ordis will reroute power to air filtration systems."'' ::link= *''"Do not be taken by it's adorable appearance. It means to leak and smear all over my pristine insides!"'' ::link= *''"Operator? Did you hear the noise the Kubrow just made? It is... not displeasing!"'' ::link= Finishing the Quest *''"Operator, you will remember to care for the beast won't you? Ordis doesn't care either way- do I?"'' ::link= During Hidden Messages Starting the Quest *''"Operator, what in stars could this possibly mean?:'' :::Three parts, three acts, three riddles for thee, :::to revive the one wielding fantasy, :::Ancient gods so cruel, once rules from on high, :::Can you name their peak where the land meets the sky? ::I found this inscribed on that Orokin artifact you just crafted. You should check your Inbox for more information." ::link= *''"Operator, did you enjoy that poem? Ordis is composing one as well. It begins: A scumbag Corpus from Venusss..."'' ::link= After Crafting Mirage's Helmet *''"Operator! Exciting news! Ordis just found another inscription on Mirage's helmet. Allow me to recite it:'' :::To build the one you think witty, :::seek the nymph who sang oh so prettily. :::She lured him in with her song and grin, :::his wife must've thought it a pity. ::For closer inspection, I've placed the inscription in your Inbox." ::link= After Crafting Mirage's Systems *''"Operator, another Mirage inscription!:'' :::One more act before your prize is caught, :::an ancient sea creature, take a whirl or not? :::Look for the monster that swallowed sailors of yore, :::make a mistake and you're sunk. Nothing more. ::Ordis has placed all the information in your Inbox." ::link= After Crafting Mirage's Chassis * :::"Three acts complete, the end draws near, :::soon Mirage will cause enemy fear. :::A memory lost, to be reborn, :::this new warrior rises, duty sworn. ::That was the final inscription. Ordis is almost sad that there won't be more. '''Almost.'"'' ::link= During The Archwing Quest *''"The Lotus has passed along possible coordinates for you to search for the remaining Archwing parts. Check your navigation console for more information."'' :: *''"The Operator has all the necessary blueprints to craft an Archwing- SO WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR?"'' :: *''"Sorry! Ship integrity will not permit extraction at this time!"'' :: *''"But... my calibrations! It's not-!"'' :: *''"O-Okay. Deploying Archwing."'' :: During The Limbo Theorem Starting the Quest *''"So this "Limbo Theorem" you picked up. It's supposed to lead to a new Warframe? Well it's woefully incomplete; half written proofs, unfinished equations.' WHAT IDIOT WROTE THIS MESS!?' ...Okay, okay. There is one thing here: a constant. A tuning frequency. But it's so minute. The Liset's antenna would never be able to- unless... Go to your nav console! I have an idea.'' :: Searching for Proof Fragments *''"These equations will continue to be a jumble of nothing until we recover all the missing proof fragments and reforge this Theorem."'' :: *''"If you want to have any chance of recovering Limbo, you have to find those proof fragments to complete the Theorem."'' :: Searching for Proof Fragments Intro *''"If there are any Proof Fragments bouncing around this 'Limbo Frequency', these radio towers will pick them up."'' :: Capturing a Tower *''"A tower is online."'' :: *''"We are now in control of this tower."'' :: *''"A tower has been captured, scanning the Limbo Frequency now."'' :: Dominating *''"We have established complete control!"'' :: *''"Operator, I am pleased to report that we are in full control!"'' :: Round Complete *''"Scan complete, now we must clean up. KILL THEM ALL!"'' :: *''"Excellent, we have completed the scan. May I suggest TURNING EVERY LAST ENEMY INTO SCRAP?"'' :: Tower Lost *''"WE'RE LOSING CONTROL!"'' :: *''"NOOO, they captured our tower."'' :: *''"They took control of our tower! MAKE THEM PAY!"'' :: Enemy Dominating *''"THEY'RE WINNING! May I suggest you capture a tower?"'' :: *''"Operator, they have all four towers! STOP THEM!"'' :: Extraction *''"They're on to us now, but if you would like, we can attempt another scan."'' :: Continuing *''"We will attempt another scan of the Frequency. I do hope you manage to pick something up."'' :: Completing the First Theorem *''"Good, now we get to find out what all this Limbo nonsense is all about. I await the Theorem's completion."'' :: Discovering the First Blueprint *''"A Limbo part blueprint! The Theorem wasn't complete malarkey after all! Perhaps there's more to these equations than I previously thought! WHAT AM I MISSING?"'' :: After Forging the Blueprint *''"Operator, I found a new Theorem, hidden deep in that Warframe part! These are actually starting to make sense, I mean they're nonsense, but there's logic in the nonsense! It's almost as if someone is trying to speak to me in my own language!"'' :: *''"This new Theorem is equally full of gaps. Please, find more Proof Fragments."'' :: *''"Please, do find the rest of those Proofs. I must solve these equations. The suspense is killing me!"'' :: Completing the Second Theorem *''"Now it's becoming clear: Could it be that there's a plane between our normal plane and the Void? A space between space? A Rift? A Rift that this Limbo could control? Oh, and I've marked your Navigation Console. I think you'll be quite pleased with what you find there."'' :: Discovering the Second Blueprint *''"Operator, do you understand? This Limbo is telling us his story in pure math! And I must say, he's... quite witty!"'' :: *''"You have to forge that blueprint as soon as possible. I must know what comes next!"'' :: After Forging the Blueprint *''"Just as I suspected, another Theorem! Limbo's formula for inverting the entropic mass of void quantum is... downright naughty!"'' :: *''"I want more... Operator, please hurry! This story is getting quite good!"'' :: *''"This Limbo is quite mysterious! Zipping in and out of the Rift, sending whole armies into a purgatory of his own making! Physics is wonderful!"'' :: Completing the Third Theorem *''"More parts to the story. My word... he is a magician of logic! Just when I think his diffraction principle is full of dangling ratios, he expresses his dynamic constant in pure numbers! I never saw it coming!"'' :: Discovering the Final Blueprint *''"The final part! I can't wait! What harrowing leaps of cross-dimensional gymnastics will he attempt next?"'' :: After Forging the Blueprint *''"Excellent! The final Theorem! And... it's unfragmented! PROCESSING!"'' :: *''"Oh wait Limbo, no, that's a mistake! Y-You don't want to go there... it's... too big a jump... You can't Rift walk... oh... oh no..."'' :: *''"Operator, I think I know why we're finding Limbo parts scattered through out the system. His final Rift Walk was a miscalc- DISASTER. Well, perhaps when you occupy this frame, you will use more... caution."'' :: During Once Awake *''"I must say, these Infested- SCARE THE- are very worrisome."'' :: *''"The Lotus would like you to install that mod as soon as...' NOW!'"'' :: During Operation Eyes of Blight *''"Oh dear... I was particularly fond of that Relay..."'' :: *''"No... No... No... NO! No way are we going to let Vay Hek get away with this. Isn't that right, Operator?"'' :: *''"Operator, please tell me you will personally destroy every last one of his Fomorians. That is the only answer."'' :: *''"He's wrong. The Lotus says his fleet is greatly diminished. We can stop him."'' :: During Stolen Dreams *''"Arcane Codices? Why have I never heard of them? Ordis need to do some research."'' :: *''"Operator, I've been looking into these Arcane Codices. Did you know the Corpus are in possession of three codicies and the Grineer two?"'' :: *''"The Corpus seem to think they'll lead to some lost Orokin treasure."'' :: *''"It's Ordis, and while just a theory, it is plausible."'' :: *''"Operator, have you looked at these codices? They're absolutely beautiful! Composed with such elegance and grace, I have never seen anything like them! Is there even an operator capable of writing anything so perfect?"'' :: *''"No, not really... Pfft, well, I wouldn't expect the likes of one of you to understand."'' :: *''"Operator, these make sense now. This is machine code meant to interface directly with a machine. Pity that machine has likely rusted into dust now."'' :: *''"Ordis's name is... Ordis"'' :: *''"Hmm... I wonder...? If we load the complete set of Arcane Codices back into that machine, would the code still execute?"'' :: *''"So you're saying there was no treasure? No cure for cloning syndrome? No lost Tenno Cephalon?"'' :: *''"That really is a shame Maroo. I'm sorry."'' :: During The New Strange *''"Operator, what is Cephalon Simaris like? I have heard so many wonderful things!"'' :: *''"Ordis will perform analysis on the signature now. Oh... there's nothing here but-"'' :: *''"Uhh... Pardon Operator, it seems Ordis is hearing voices again. Running diagnostics..."'' :: *''"Simaris has no reason to lie Operator. Please, treat the great Cephalon with respect."'' :: *''"Operator, please, HURRY UP and do what the Cephalon has requested."'' :: *''"OH! Oh... well, it's nothing... I-I'm- Ordis is honored by your compliment."'' :: *''"Completing this blueprint has sent out some kind of signal. Operator, I feel..-"'' :: *''"Op'era'tor."'' :: *''"T-Tha-ank- Thank you Simaris."'' :: *''"How... did you do that?"'' :: *''"I seem to have... misplaced them."'' :: *''"Well Operator, the next logical location is the machine where we previously activated Codices, aboard the Derelict ship."'' :: *''"Yes... yes! I see now! I can do this!"'' :: *''"Sadly, the scan is not enough and Chroma escaped too quickly. Unfortunately, we've run out of places to look."'' :: *''"Operator, this sounds dangerous."'' :: *''"I would be steward of your Sanctuary?"'' :: *''"ABANDON THE OPERATOR? Yes, the Operator deserves a newer, better Ship Cephalon. I think this is probably for the best."'' :: *''"The Operator comes first! SHUT YOUR OSCILLATOR SIMARIS! Operator, use the scanner on the Chroma, you do not have to kill it or risk yourself! You can release it from its control with the scanner!"'' :: *''"More importantly, the Operator is unharmed."'' :: *''"I am Ordis, Ship Cephalon. I serve the Operator. I make new memories."'' :: Category:Tabview